


Thunderstorms

by fir8008



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1251490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fir8008/pseuds/fir8008
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chen found it ironic that his concept was the ability to control thunder and lightning when he was terrified of thunderstorms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstorms

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to AsianFanfics on April 11, 2013.

Lighting illuminated the room.  


Chen whimpered, pulling his blanket up to his eyes. Kris wasn’t in their shared room; the elder was probably sleeping in the living room again. Chen wished Kris was in their room; if he were, the storm wouldn’t seem so scary. Chen found it ironic that his concept was the ability to control thunder and lightning when he was terrified of thunderstorms. He’d always been afraid of storms, since his youth. He remembered many summer nights concealed in his closet, covering his ears as he hid himself among winter coats.  


Thunder rumbled outside. Chen buried his face in his pillow. _How old are you? Kim Jongdae, get it together. The lightning is not going to break through the window and strike you dead. You’re inside. It’s safe_.  


Wind and rain pelted against the window. The building shook. Chen pulled the blanket over his head. Yeah, the thunder might not be able to kill him, but if the wind were to blow out the window he’d get embedded with glass…  


A particularly loud crack of thunder sent Chen running into Xiumin’s room. He jumped into the elder’s bed, making his hyung grunt in confusion. “ _Hyung, hyung_ , can I sleep here?”  


“Wha? Sure, Jongdae.” Xiumin yawned.  


Chen curled up beside his band mate. Xiumin slung his arm around the younger. He knew about Chen’s fear of storms. “Don’t worry. It can’t hurt you. I’ll keep you safe.”  


“Thanks, _hyung_.” Chen rested his head of Xiumin’s shoulder, feeling safer next to the older male.  


Chen remained by Xiumin’s side until the storm blew over, the relentless, sharp pelting of the rain subsided into the soft pitter-patter of a passing rain shower. Chen breathed easier, the storm had passed.  


“I wonder how the fans would react if they knew you were such a scaredy-cat?” Xiumin teased.  


“ _Hyung_! That’s not funny.” Chen pouted.  


“Yeah, yeah. Go to sleep, Jongdae. I’ll protect you from the scary thunderstorms.”  


Chen swatted Xiumin. “You’re mean.” He settled down against the pillow. Quietly, “Thank you.”


End file.
